


Light and Motion

by 221b_hound



Series: Captains of Industry [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Digital Art, M/M, Photographer John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: In Second Life Sherlock reflected on a new piece of digital art John had made called Light and Motion. This is it.





	Light and Motion

In Second Life, Sherlock notes a new piece of art by John.

"There’s a new piece on the wall today. A portrait of Sherlock, infused with images from the National Gallery of Victoria: the water wall and the colours of the Leonard French mosaic ceiling. _Light and Motion_ , John has called it. Sherlock loves how John sees him, how he makes Sherlock look in his art. He used to think he was too strange and awkward to ever fit properly in the world. He knew he was singular, but didn’t think it was in a way that anyone would ever like, ever _appreciate_. Now he feels that, in John’s eyes at least, instead of being an aberration, a misfit, eccentric at best, but more like an abnormality, a… a freak – instead of that, Sherlock is rare and exceptional, unique and distinctive, like a work of art."

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I used the iPhone app Enlight to make this and the other photoart of John's.)


End file.
